Attentions!
by Sakaza-Walker
Summary: Sakaza Bookman est la soeur de LAvi ayant trois personnalité elle aime trois garçon a la fois...et c'est trois fois plus de problémes! Pour comblé le tout sa malédictions et son innocence ne l'aidepas vraiment...en faite...


Bon je me présente moi et mon partenaire et on démarre !

伺候 shikou (soignez) Walker-Kanda

Âge 18

Origine Anglais

Poids 75 kg

Taille : 1m78

Caractère Sérieux, farceur et amical.

Histoire La mère de Allen veux un deuxième enfant car son mari est mort. Elle fait la rencontre du père de Kanda, qui est exorciste. Tout les deux tombant sous le charme de l'autre Shikou voit le jour. Sa mère décède à ses 8 ans. Il est alors adopter par la famille des Bookman ou il se lie d'amitié avec la descendante qu'il considère comme sa sœur. Il l'aide dans sa fuite car elle veut retrouver son frère et ils apprennent tous les deux qu'ils sont compatible a l'innocence.

Innocence Les ailes des libérations White&Black Voice (avec Sakaza)

Il a peur : des araignées, que Sakaza face des crises a répétitions.

MOI!

逆さ Sakaza (inverse/a l'envers) Bookman

Âge 16

Origine Japonaise

Poids 67 kg

Taille : 1m72

Caractère réservé, calme et asocial puis hystérique et sadique.

Histoire : Lavi étant partie pour son apprentissage alors qu'elle avait 4 ans elle a dut endurer la perte de son unique frère puis, a 6 ans, le suicide de leur parents qui se déroule sous ces yeux. Son côté sombre vient entre autre de la. Elle supporte ces crise d'hystérie un certain temps puis tue une servante en la torturants. Ces crise se font plus rare dés l'arrivé de Shikou.

Innocence : Dai Tenshi no chi (Le sang de l'archange) et White&Black Voice (avec Shikou)

Chapitre 1 : Arriver ?

Une cathédrale de plusieurs mètres se dressez au-dessus de nos têtes. Belle est fidèle la croix des exorcistes se dresser et projeter son ombre sur nous. J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

Tu stresse petite sœur ? sa voix me fait sursauter mais je n'en montre rien.

Non.

Menteuse ! Cri-il en me montrant du doigt.

Il a parfaitement raison mais je ne le dirais jamais ! A chacun sa fierté ! Merde !

Tu crois qu'ils vont nous reconnaitre ?demandais-je me mordant la lèvre.

Je voudrais pouvoir te répondre oui, répond-t-il en me mettant la main sur l'épaule, mais je n'en sais franchement rien !

Tu m'aide !

Ha haha…très drôle !

On va bientôt arriver et il vaut mieux que tu sortes tes ailes…je lui rétorque en m'entaillant la paume pour faire apparaitre un sabre. Mon innocence me permet de contrôler le fer et autres composant du sang. Shikou lui a deux ailes faite d'innocence pur, leur plumes son tranchante comme du diamant, il les contrôles de loin.

Dac ! Miss remarque-tout !

Je lui lance mon regard de encore-une-remarque-comme-ça-et-même-l'-âme-d'-un-akuma-niveau4-sera-moins-tourmenter-que-la-tienne puis me retourne, a peine je pose pied a terre que je suis attaque par un maudit avec mains faite d'innocence.

Calme ! On vient en amis, dis-je d'un ton posé.

Hum…a Pardon ! dit-il en souriant.

Tu es un Walker ?

Eu...oui !

Shikou-chan, dis-je un sourire en coins, j'ai trouvez un de tes deux frangins !

Attend ! Je fais autre chose la !

Le garçon aux cheveux blanc me regarde avec des yeux énorme…et là…BOUM ! Un mec avec des cheveux noirs plus que mignon s'abat à mes pieds… Il a les mêmes yeux que Shikou.

Tu t'appelle Kanda Yu je suppose ?

T'es qui ?

Sakaza…et tes au courant que tu te bats contre ton demi-frère ?

Hein ! !

C'est ce que je penser !

Shikou me regarde un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillant avant de se présenter :

Je m'appelle Shikou Walker-Kanda.

HEIN?

Vos cris sont ravissant mais je suis fatiguer…

Sakaza-chan…tu n'es…qu'une…

Casseuse d'ambiance ? Perverse ? Idiote ?

Oui !

Ben tu sais quoi ?

Non…

Fier de l'être !

Bon alors, je résume…dit-le mec super mignon, vous êtes exorcistes, tu es mon demi-frère ainsi que celui de moyashi…Et…il y a autre chose ou vous vous foutez de nous ?

Accessoirement j'ai….Boum ! AIE !

T'a gueule ! Tous se quelle vous a dit est vrais…tu pourras demander un test ADN si tu ne nous crois pas, et oui nous somme exorciste ! Sakaza…arrête de boudez ! Sinon…tu seras privez de dessert pendant 1 mois !

Je ne boude pas !

Tu es la pire menteuse que le monde est connu !

Exacte !

Récite moi l'alphabet en russe pour voire si tu a encore tout tes moyen ?

Dac :

А Б В Г Д Е Ё Ж З И Й К Л М Н О

П Р С Т У Ф Х Ц Ч Ш Щ Ъ Ы Ь Э Ю Я

Bon bah c'est bon !

Elle en sait combien de langue ?

Une bonne trentaine !

Elle va bien s'entendre avec Baka usagie donc !

Depuis quand tu te soucie des autre s toi ?

Tss j'rentre !

Ok Yu-chan !

C'est Kanda, Moyashi !

Aimable di-donc !

Oui ! très !

Bon je suis fatigué, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres, donc…

Donc ?continua Shikou.

Je draguerai plus tard !

J'en été sur ! Mais il faut aller voir ton frère avant non ?

Demain !

Tu a aussi un frère exorciste ?

Ou…oui. Bégaye-je, tremblante, combien de jours se sont écoulé depuis qu'il est partie ? Est-ce qu'il se souvient encore de moi ?

Sakaza ? Calme-toi. Tu tremble.

Hum !

Bon, je vous présente les lieux vous allez voir Hesclava et Komui puis après direction les chambres !

Ok, le frangin !

Nous faisons le tour puis allons voir le bonhomme au béret !

Komui ! Des nouveaux !

Hoooooo ! Venez, je vais voir si votre taux avec Hesclava.

Hai !répondit joyeusement Shikou.

Allen !

Cette voix c'est …

LAVI ! Tu es de retours !

Ouais finalement il n'y avait pas d'innocence alors on a pu rentrer plus tôt !

Cool ! Je te présente mon demi-frère qui est aussi celui de Kanda !

Ho le pauvre !

Et la jeune fille la ces…

Sakaza…murmura le grand-père du bout des lèvres avant de me regardez dans les yeux.

Ravie de te revoir!

Ce n'est pas réciproque sale peste.

Comme c'est méchant moi qui me suis déplacé juste pour vous voir !

Tu cause du tord a notre ligné e étant ici !

Hé le vieux j'y peux rien si je me suis retrouver doté d'une innocence, répliquais-je calmement, de plus je n'y peux rien si la ligné n'est pas capable de faire la différence entre fuite et majorité, je continu toujours calme, avant de regardez le grand intendant, qui est, lui, totalement choquer.

Heu…

Je crois que nous avions certaine chose a réglés avant de pouvoir nous reposer, la clef de la réussite dans des situations aussi ambigu s'appelle le calme et le sang froid.

Oui. Veuillez me suivre.

Grand-père parti. Lavi resta.

Komui…dit Lavi en tremblant légèrement, je peux juste te l'emprunter pour 1h00. Je t'en pris.

Il regarda la porte par ou été passé Bookman avant d'acquiescé en silence. Lavi me pris par le bras et m'entraina dans une chambre avec un lit et bureau, plusieurs livre trainais par terre. A peine entré dans la chambre qu'il me serra dans ces bras.

Saka-chan. Je suis content que tu sois la.

Et moi je suis contente que tu ne mes pas oublié.

Il me serra dans ces bras, possessif, et posa ces lèvres sur mon front. Je me sentie fondre en larme.

Saka sa fait si longtemps que je ne tes pas vue, il se redresse et s'éloigne un peu pour me regardez, tu es devenue belle a mourir. Presque trop…

Toi aussi. répondis-je un sourire en coin.

Au faite comment vont père et mé…

Ils sont morts !

Qu'...quoi ?

Ils se sont suicidez et ont essayé de m'emporter avec eux le jour de ton anniversaire. Répondis-je sombrement.

Je suis…désoler.

Tu n'as pas à l'être, je m'assois sur le lit, il me rejoint et pose sa tête sur mes genoux, avant de demandé avec une voix enfantine comment je suis arrivez la et ce que je pense de la congrégation.

Je lui raconte mon voyage pour dénicher des infos sur l'ordre noir puis lui dit que les cathédrale ces franchement pas mon trucs appart les vitraux ! Il rit sous cape avant de ce levez et de me reprendre dans ces bras.

Tu m'as tellement manqué. murmure-t-il.

Lavi…je sourie et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la porte, il m'accompagne, plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre (très très voire même trop mûre !)Puis va voir Hesclava ou Komui nous attend.

Ha bah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Crie Komui bien sur il ya Kanda yu, Allen Walker, une fille avec des couettes et une nana bizarre.

La jeune femme (?) devant moi. M'attrape avec délicatesse et commence à énumérer mon taux :

82…89…92…100…109… taux est de 120%.

Elle me repose sous les yeux ahurie des autres, avant de continuer.

Tu sais tu seras toujours couper en trois entre tes trois personnalité. Et ici se genre d'amour est possible si tu y mets du tien mais il va te falloir beaucoup de temps et de patience pour arriver à savoir lesquels des trois tu aime vraiment.

Tu es vraiment très forte Hesclava.

Ton choix jouera sur leur future alors ne te trompe pas.

Pourrais-je venir te demandez conseil ?

Sans aucun problème !

Et la tu vois le truc avec les couettes qui s'approche et demande sans aucune gène :

Tu es amoureuse de qui ?

…

Cette nana et sa jupe ne me plais pas du tout et si elle essayer de toucher a un des trois ! Je fais comment moi !

Sa ne te regarde pas ! je lui envoie un regard froid et par dans ma chambre.


End file.
